In the manufacture of innerspring assemblies, coils are delivered in rows with the coils at a predetermined spacing and orientation to an assembly machine where they are laced together. Since the innerspring assemblies vary in size and the spaces between the number of coils in the given lengths are desirably varied to provide for assemblies of different degrees of yield, it is desirable to be able to adjust the spacing of the coils in the rows prior to delivery to the assembly machine. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,587, there is provided coil gripping means for taking coils from a plurality of magazines arranged at a predetermined spacing and transferring them to the spring assembly machine at the same spacing. The present invention resides in an improvement of the aforesaid machine which enables taking the coils from the magazines at a predetermined spacing and, while transferring them to the assembly machine, changing the spacing to a predetermined different spacing corresponding to the size of the assembly to be made and/or the spacing to be employed between coils in the assembly.